Coup de Grace
by Reiajade
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out a disturbing secret from a very usual source. Alliances will be made and Friendships will end as the two are thrown in the world of Reis Mistic.
1. Chapter 1

Coup de grace

A Harry Potter fan fiction

By ReiaJade

Song of the moment- Power Remix Kanye West/ Revenge -Mindless self-indulgence

Chapter one

Harry Potter was in his room waiting for the summer to end and his fourth year at Hogwarts to begin though the summer had only just began two weeks prior. What he would give not to have to come back to this house. He sighed as he re read the letter that Sirius had sent him. His thoughts turn dark as he thought about the recent dream he had about Voldemort. He couldn't understand why he couldn't be normal well as normal as a wizard his age could be. Before he could finish musing about his misgivings, he heard his uncle Vernon's thunderous, infuriating voice bellow from down stairs.

"Get the door boy!"

Harry sighed why was it that he had to get the door when your five feet from it.

He jumped off his second hand bed and went down stairs. He opened the door to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her straight cut bang hid her eyes. She was tall, very curvy and well endowed in her chest area. She lifted her head up to show her unusual colored eyes. Her eyes were bright lime green. He could tell that she was a witch, her magic energy rolled off her giving her a mystic feeling. But he noticed that she didn't carry a wand. He also took notice that she didn't wear normal wizard clothing but instead was wearing a simple white sun dress with purple flowers on in, and what looked to be very expensive matching heels. He was almost blinded by her hand when she brought it up to caress him face. She wore the most unusual ring, it was a dark green diamond that was intertwined by a dragon, to Harry it seemed that it radiated power and prove status.

"Hello… Harry…. I'm your father's sister…. My name is Kallisto…."

His eyes widen his father's sister? She looked nothing like him not his father, how could he believe her when he hadn't heard about her until now.

The woman chuckled at the face that the young boy was giving her. It made her wanted to cry just looking at him. How much he looked like her big brother.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you haven't heard of me?"

"BOY WHO IS IT!"

Vernon's bellowing voice boomed threw out the house. Harry saw the kind expression that Kallisto wore swiftly changed to one of anger and annoyance. She put her arms around harry and walked with him in to the house.

"Go get your things there are a lot that we must discuss…"

He watched as she walked into the den. He noticed that the all the doors beside his, were now closing and locking themselves

'How did she do that without a wand?'

He wondered as he went the stairs. He wasn't sure if he should trust this weird woman. He didn't even know that his father had relatives, and if that was the case why wasn't he placed in her care. Harry decided that he was going to save the rest of his questions for later. To him it didn't matter who the woman was just as long as she got him out of this hell hole.

Kallisto walked into the living room of the Durselys, with total and utter gracefulness. Vernon looked at the beautiful woman with an awed expression. It had to be his lucky day, to have such a beautiful woman grace his house hold. Vernon was already thinking of ways to make her his.

"Who is it…"

Petunia dropped the plates that were in her hands, they hit the floor with the clear sound of breaking, while both their eyes were on her Kallisto waved her hand and repair the broken dishes, she put them back on the table. Kallisto gave her a mysterious smile that told you that she was up to no good.

"It's been a while Petunia hasn't it?"

She sat down across from Vernon who looked at his wife with confusion.

"She Lily's sister -in -law."

Harry. His face turned a disgusting purple color while the veins in his neck seem to want to pop out.

"You..You mean she's a … a... Freak like that boy?"

Kallisto laughed at this. She could believe that Petunia had married such an ignorant person.

"Oh my, how improper is this how you treat all your guest."

She sat like a proper lady. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. She was ready to get down to business. She never thought that she would see Petunia again and under these grim circumstances. In a time long past the two women were the best of friends however Petunia's jealously destroy their long term friendship.

"Because of the meddling of certain people I didn't know about Harry until recently, I've been watching him since he got off the train from Hogwarts."

She turned and glared at Petunia as if she wanted her to disappear right on the spot. She never thought she could feel hatred towards her old friend and to be honest it was more sadness and pity than anger, Petunia was always jealous of her younger sister, and was now talking it out on her son. But all that aside it was no excuse to treat a child like that. Her icy hot glare was soon projected at Vernon Dursley, and she wanted nothing more that to kill this man where he sat. She knew Petunia could do way better than this man, and she felt pity for the woman who used to be her best friend. She took a deep breath and glance in Petunia's direction.

"Why the hell would allow him to treat your sister's son like his own person slave, why would you take out your own jealously out on him."

Petunia turned bright red with anger but held her tongue she knew it wasn't wise to tempted her. In her heart of hearts she knew what she and Vernon had done to the boy was wrong but she couldn't admit that to herself, doing so would be like admitting that she was envious of the fact that he and her sister could do magic while she was a ordinary nobody married to a brute of a man.

Vernon had invented a new shade of purple, his veins seemed that they would push themselves onto the floor at any moment; he raised his portly finger at the unwanted visitor.

"HOW DARE YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

He roared at the visitor, his spit flew everywhere, Kallisto twitched, her anger had just reached the point of no return. Her glare turned to pure fury as she looked upon Vernon.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!"

She belted out, her lime green eyes shone brighter; a wave of energy hit all the people in the room. Vernon tried to respond but couldn't. No sound came from his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. While Petunia looked at her husband horrified, Kallisto smiled at her handiwork. Kallisto had regained her composer and straighten herself out. She took at deep breath and turn to Vernon Dursley with a neutral face.

"You will be silent if you can't be civil to me understand, I could, with ease call the police and report abuse, but if you sit and listen you will never see me again nor Harry for that matter."

She waved her hand and Vernon was reward his voice back. Harry who had came down to see ruckus had witness this.

"How is it you can do magic without a wand and it be that powerful?"

He was told that true you can do wandless magic however your spells will not be at full power, he was told that doing wandless magic was extremely difficult and took years upon years to master however it seemed that his "aunt" just destroyed that theory.

She gave him a playful look as she place her finger too her lips. Something told Harry that this woman spent most of her time around his godfather.

"That is for other time but right now we are leaving here."

He noticed that Kallisto was looking him over.

"We most definitely have to one, get you some clothes that actually fit you, and two, get you a check up."

She waved her right hand, the front door flew open and numerous pieces of paper flew into the house. The papers made and neat, sturdy stack in front of Petunia, once they had reached the last paper she pulled out a pen and gave it to Petunia.

"Sign, giving me rights to Harry, once you do that the blood wards that protect him will be null, since I'm also a blood relative."

Harry was confused was he being kept out of something. What were blood wards and what did it have to do with him stand in the hell on earth. He wanted answers; hopefully his newly found aunt wasn't like Dumbledore and actually gave him a straight out answer.

"Alright, alright I'll sign we didn't want him in the first place."

Petunia snatched the pen from Kallisto. Harry saw the sad expression that Kallisto wore it was as if she had lost something important to her. Kallisto sighed softly; she hoped that one day that Harry would be able to forgive his mother's sister

A ring interrupted the long drug out silence. Kallisto reaching in to her coat pocket she pulled out a cell phone.

"It's me…. So you gave her the letter… that excellent, I'll wrap up here and met you there."

She hung up and looked to Harry was now even more confused, who is this woman? He thought to himself. She said that she was his father sister, how could he believe her, could he trust her?

"What's going on someone explain to me what's happening?"

He yelled in frustration Kallisto couldn't help but chuckle he was more like James then she could have known.

"Harry I need you to trust me okay."

He looked at her, hesitated at first, but if she was getting him out of the Durselys she couldn't be all that bad, he slowly nodded at Kallisto. She smiled at the wayward youth, and then turned her to her sister in law. She stood up and took the papers from Petunia

"Now what I'm about to tell you isn't a choice it's an order you are to sell this house, pack up your things and moved to a small house Lily left you in America, once I remove Harry ,the wards will become void and you will no longer be protected ."

She had pulled out a beige colored folder and handed to Petunia. Vernon didn't dare speak and Dudley….. Dudley was hiding in the kitchen and been so since the woman arrived, he felt something wasn't normal about her. Those thoughts were confirmed when she silenced his father.

Petunia faced looked shocked.

"This is…."

"Yes, it's the home you and lily designed when you were younger, she wanted you to have it, she really adored you Nia…"

Tears almost came to Petunia's eyes but stop them from forming she looked away from them.

Harry had turned to get his trunk but it wasn't there.

"Where's my trunk?"

"My chauffeur works very fast, and now it is time for us to depart my dear Nia maybe we will meet again."

She walked Harry to the door. He took a deep breath. This is it for real he would no longer have to live with the Durselys.

"Are you ready Harry?"

Kallisto asked him. She griped his shoulder gently. Maybe trusting her will be a good thing?

"Yes!"

And with that Harry Potter the boy who lived took his first steps towards his new future…..

MEANWHILE

(At the Granger Household)

Hermione Granger was packing her trunk. On her bed lay a letter from the Weasley twins. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by. One it would get her away from Ron. It seemed that he had finally figured out that she's a girl and since then had been hounding her and looking as if she was something to eat, it utterly disgusted her too no end, and two if what she read about the Reis Mistica society was true then she might have found a way to really help Harry. She had packed everything she owned into her few trunks.

Hermione put on a plain blue tee and jeans with her most comfortable sneakers; she put her normally bushy hair into a ponytail. She put her trunks near her front door. The letter told her to be dress and pack for the rest of the summer. They had only been out of Hogwarts for a week now, But Hermione didn't have a hard time talking her parents into letting her go on a trip seeing how they were overseas themselves and wouldn't be back until it was Christmas time.

As she was waiting she thought about the Reis Mistica society, and the fact that she and been invited into its graces, which was no normal feat.

Reis Mistica was the oldest society in the wizard community. They believe in the practice of all arts whether it be, dark or light magic. They were a league of the strongest witches and wizards, so powerful that even Voldermort didn't even try to provoke their anger.

However because of their abnormal practices of magic they are scorned and often placed in league with Death eaters, thus when the wizarding world was being controlled by Voldermort they did nothing to help, the people of Reis Mistica had been commend by the magic community for there practices. So it was payback for being scorned by the world which they loved but was not loved by.

To become a part of Reis Mistica you either had to be born into it, by marriage or invited by the head of the Society herself.

Hermione couldn't wait. She wouldn't tell Harry or Ron but she really enjoyed learning some of the dark spells that were forbidden. She taught herself in secret some simple spells however she was now ready to learn some more advance spells. What however she couldn't believe is that Fred and George Weasley were part of Reis Mistica and had been since their second year. She remembered when they came to her at the end of the year.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was in the library as usual. She was sitting in the corner that was way in the back so no one would see what she was reading. She was so into her book that she didn't notice the twins sneaking up on her until they took her book from her.

"Well what do we have here…"

"I don't believe it Hermione Granger reading about dark arts."

"What should we do about this Fred?

"I have no clue George."

Hermione was beyond nervous would they tell on her would they tell Ron and worse Harry.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

The young witch asked nervously. She could never tell what the twins were thinking, and with the smirks on their faces, it was even harder to tell. The twins broke out into a full grin and handed the book back to Hermione.

"We think we are going to giving you a break Hermione and tell you something that might interest you."

The twins had handed her a letter.

"Now don't be impatient and open now wait until we notify you."

Hermione took the vanilla colored envelop, she noticed the blackish red seal and had noticed right away. The only people who could give these envelop are those who are in Reis Mistica.

"You two are….."

Both twins smiled and put their fingers to their lips.

"Now, now this is only between us."

They said as they left the library leaving behind a very shocked Hermione. That was a two weeks before the summer. Now she sat in her empty living room waiting for the twins to coming. As on que she heard a loud pop noise come from her kitchen. She walked into her rather normal size kitchen to see the Weasley twins.

"Well, that went well"

"Don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes at the boys. She walked over to them as they brushed themselves off. She pushed them out of her kitchen before they could cause anymore damage, because of the stunt they pulled half of her oven was gone and the right side of her kitchen was covered in black soot.

"So did you"

"Read the letter"

"That we gave you"

Hermione interrupted them before they could go any further. This had always got her nerves since she met the twins.

"Why do you two always speak like that?"

She asked them as they sat down in her living room. The twins looked at each other in mock confusion.

"Talk like.."

"what"

"Hermione"

The twins laughed as Hermione scowled at them. They made themselves comfortable as Hermione started to question them.

"Okay first question, this isn't a prank is it? because if it is….."

"We assure you that this is no prank, even we wouldn't joke about this."

Fred assured Hermione that this wasn't a joke. Now that the doubts were cleared out of her mind, Hermione could breathe again. The doorbell rang; it surprised Hermione because other than Fred and George she wasn't expecting any company. She got up and went to the door. She opened to see an enchanting women with usual green color eyes but it was the person next to her that confused her even more.

"Harry?"

"Hi Mione"

He answer shyly he looked as if he didn't have a clue about what was happened here. She looked back at the exotic woman that was smiling at her; there was a strange comfort that she got from her.

"Hello Miss Granger, my name is Kallisto Gineton; I believe that you got a letter from me?"

Hermione stared at Kallisto, like she was a teen idol. She couldn't believe that the leader of Reis Mistic was standing in front of her with Harry no less. Could that mean that harry is also a member of Reis Mistic. A feeling surged thru Hermione at the thought of Harry being in Reis Mistic, it wasn't a jealous feeling it was feelings of happiness. She could finally tell harry about her passion.

She had let them into the living room where the twins were. The twins greeted him with cheery hellos.

"Now that you all are here, we can get down to business,"

Kallisto started she stood in the center of the room.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, you have been invited into the graces of Reis Mistic."

Hermione face lit up with joy while Harry expression mirrored confusion.

"Reis Mistic?"

"My dear Nephew, have you taken a notice to how most if not all creatures and certain wizards and witches are treated in the magical system of Britain?"

Harry simply shook his head he hadn't had many encounters prejudice with well besides Snape; Kallisto sighed softly and took the next hour taking the rose colored glasses off of Harry.

"So what does that have to do with Reis Mistic?"

Harry had never known the dark side of the wizarding world that he had come to love.

"In the wizarding world people are bias against those who uses magic differently, that's the main reason that magic is now classified light and dark. When in reality it not the magic but how it is used"

Harry paid close attention to Kallisto. He had never thought about magic like that. Harry had always been told that dark magic was evil from the start.

"Harry, my sweet nephew, knowledge is not dark or light, neither is power; it's all in how you use it."

"Reis Mistic is a haven for those who have been shunned from the wizarding society, whether a misfit witch or a newly made werewolf, if you have potential Reis Mistic will welcome you with open arms, there is no creature or magic that is taboo."

Kallisto smiled at the now bewildered boy, he would be a great wizard, once he was train properly. Her glance shifted to Hermione and her smiled widen. Kallisto had her eyes on the young girl since her first year. She was uncommonly bright; a mind like her could be a blessing or a curse to everyone around them. The Weasleys twins, like Hermione were bright but they didn't play by anybody rules but their own, Kallisto had moved the twins from their home at the Burrow to her mansion in Wales. Thinking of the Weasleys put a bad taste in her mouth and made her remember something she needed to talk to Harry about.

"On a different note, Harry, have you ever seen your parents will?"

Harry shook his head, was he supposed to have known about a will? Dumbledore had never mentioned anything about a will to him.

"I thought as much; now tell me, Harry, Hermione while eating at the burrow did either of you notice something strange about the way the food or drink tasted?"

Kallisto's pitch turned icy, full of resentment, however you would have never know it by looking at her striking features.

"I have, sometimes the food taste a bit too sweet but what does that have to do with anything?"

Hermione spoke up, not understanding the nature of the question. She turned to the Weasleys twins and noticed their grim faces.

Fred pulled out a heart-shape bottle of luminous pink liquid and sat on the table.

"This is…."

Silence fell as Hermione's face suddenly paled at the sight of the pink liquid that was place in front of her.

"Hermione what is that?"

Harry asked breaking the short lived stillness. He could tell that this wasn't good by the horrific expression on Hermione face.

"Harry that's amortentia the world most powerful love potion"

Hermione said her fist shaking; tears threaten to fall from her face. Harry being the calmer of the two asked the most important question.

"What does a love potion have to do with the Weasley?"

It was the twins turn to answer, all jokes were set aside, both twins face were somber.

"Harry, our mother has been lacing every bit of food you've ate in our house since the first time you met us with that."

Fred calmly explain to both of them, Hermione face turned red with rage, while Harry simply closed his eyes and let everything sink in.

"She has her mind set on you marrying Ginny, We wanted no part in what mother was planning, and Dad doesn't know a thing about it."

George continued explaining surprised that Harry was taking this so well. Hermione had calmed down enough to ask about the other Weasleys.

"What about Ron and Ginny?"

"When it was seen that you would put a wrench in their plans, Mother had Ron and Ginny spike your drink at the beginning of the year to make you notice Ron more."

Fred had answered them; he looked at his friends faces. Hermione looked too tired from crying to look mad and Harry's face was laced with wretchedness.

"What is it that they want!"

"They want the Potter wealth."

Kallisto suddenly said bring their attention back to her. She sighed as she ruffled her black locks.

"Your father's family was never good with money, so when your father became lord of the Potter house he left the financial investments up to your mother. Now your mother knew money and she invested several companies around the world magical and muggle, building the Potters wealth ten times its amount."

"That was when they were first married, now fast forward to now, imagine in the few short years Big sister was able to make the potters millionaires imagine what they would be now?"

"They are one of the, if not the richest wizarding family of our time."

Hermione whispered quietly her anger had subsided and she had stop crying a while ago. She was beyond hurt, these were people they trusted. In all honesty she wanted to dispute all of this like it was a bad joke, but she knew she couldn't. Besides she knew if she felt wretched then Harry felt ten times as worse.

"What about Dumbledore does he know about this?"  
Harry wanted to know what Dumbledore knew about this situation. Because he had a hunch that he hoped was way off.

"That man is at the center of it all, a manipulator who will do anything to achieve his goal, he hid you from me, He is the reason that Voldermort is what is his now, he gave Molly orders to give you both, amortentia. They were plotting to use you for your wealth hoping that Voldermort would kill you and they could profit."

Harry got up from his seat and walked out the door the moments the words left her lips. The twins tried calling after him but Kallisto stopped them, Hermione moved just as fast as he did following him out the door.

He hadn't gone far, she had found him sitting on her front porch. She kneeled down to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm such a fool, thinking I could trust them…"

She stroked his back, she knew what he was feeling, she was feeling it herself, these people took advantage of them like pawns on a chess board.

"They aren't to be forgiven…"

She heard him whispered; she agreed with him, there was going to be no mercy.

"I know harry.."

Harry had spun around and caught Hermione in a bone crushing hug. Shocking the poor girl for a moment before she regained her composer.

"I can always trust you right Hermione?"

She smiled and returned the hug full force, hoping that it would ease the poor boy's doubt.

"You will always be able to trust me…. Always…."

"Hermione about Kallisto offer, I'm taking her up on it , I'll use Reis Mistic to destroy Dumbledore and Voldermort in one fell swoop."

Hermione knew he would say this, she had decided that she would follow him.

"We will use them, abuse them, humiliate them, drag them thru hell and back and when they had enough we will deliver them the coup de grace, the finishing blow….

Dear Readers

I'm sorry for the mini Hiatus, i just moved again, so yeah XD I'm working on love and war and broken love. this was something that was on my laptop. so please read and review and i hope you enjoy

Love ReiaJade


	2. Chapter 2

Coup de Grace

Song of the moment: Life's on the Line -50 Cent

Chapter Two

Dumbledore was not having a good day. He had felt the wards that protected Harry at four Privet Drive. And on top of that when he went to Little Whinging neither Dursleys, nor Harry were anywhere to be found. The wards didn't look like they had been destroyed, but simply deactivate. This worried him, only those with blood relation to Harry could shut down the wards like that, but the only person with that of connection to Harry besides Petunia was long gone or so he thought, he would have to look into that at a later date. He connected the Weasleys but it seemed that they didn't know he was missing.

It was quite the surprise when he went to the Granger house hold to find it empty. He had the strange with Miss Granger and that he did not like. Hermione Granger was smart, too smart for her own good. She would get the way of his plan. He needed a way to get her to come back here with Harry. He sat in his big leather arm chair in his office. He needed to act fast before he lost them.

Minerva McGonagall had walked into the headmaster's office at that moment with a distressed look on her face. Dumbledore took this as a bad sign.

"We haven't found either of them, but we do know that the Dursleys are in America, thus out of our reach however the Grangers are on a flight to Germany."

**Dumbledore was glad he kept Minerva around, no one else could get him information that clear cut. Of course as soon as his plan was finished he would get rid of her just like he got rid of ****Grindelwald. After all, all this was for the "greater good" of the wizarding community. He needed Miss Granger under his thumb and he knew the perfect way to do it.** ****

**Minerva McGongall would never forget what Dumbledore did to her beloved in his quest for power. She could never forgive him neither, to this day it left a whole in her heart that refused to be healed. So when she had been contacted by Reis Mistic she accepted without hesitation. She became one the most famous members in a short couple of years earning her the nickname "Panther". She was given the task of spying on Dumbledore shortly after he "defeated" her beloved Gellert. That old bastard manipulated Gellert, gave him love potions and took him away from her. After a couple of years of being under Dumbledore's control Gellert managed to free himself. ** **He was appalled at what had happened. It was true that he fancied the darks arts, but taking over the wizarding world was nowhere in his plans. So he, with Minerva stern objection, confronted Dumbledore and lost. His punishment was to be locked in the prison that he "supposedly" built. **

Minerva felt lost until Reis Mistic found her. Being a young witch just out Hogwarts, it was the only thing she had. She was recruited and then five years later given her task to watch Dumbledore. But she also had a second task, and that was to look for potential candidates for Reis Mistic. She had been teaching there for six more years until she had gotten the trouble maker James Potter and the bright witch known as Lily Evans.

It saddened her to this day that the two were wrapped tightly around Dumbledore finger. They had tremendous potential especially Lily. But what made up for that disappointment was when James' younger sister had come to Hogwarts.

Kallisto Potter was a very strange girl. Very open with her sexually, charming, daring. She was also dangerous even without a wand. Minerva had caught her beating a Ravenclaw boy with her bare hands for jinxing her "Friend" of the moment. At that instant she knew that she had to have her. Years later she would have her nephew Harry "the boy who lived", and a young clone of Lily Potter named Hermione Granger.

She kept tabs on Harry when she could without comprising her position. She was overjoyed when Kallisto decided it was time to invited Harry to Reis Mistic. Minerva was one step away from killing those relatives of his. Hermione Granger was her favorite student, very smart and courageous and at least she paid attention in class. She adored both of the children and she looked forward to how powerful they would become…

(Meanwhile)

Harry and the others had left Hermione's house an hour before Dumbledore arrived there. They still had an hour until they got to Wales. The car ride was silent but not awkwardly so. Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder while the twins were arguing about something he didn't know about. As he gazed out the window he thought about had transpired today. Everything that he had come to know and love was a lie, the people he trusted, the motives they had, they things they did. And for what? Money? If that was the case he would have given them all of what he had, the money and fame that came along with being Harry Potter never matter to him.

Harry sighed as he looked down at one of his last remaining friends. Hermione looked peaceful when she was sleeping. During his the course of the year he felt feelings for his friend but because of the love potion they seem to come and go. But the feeling was here now and though he didn't know if this was love he decided that this feeling wasn't a bad thing.

Harry heard his aunt swear loudly enough to wake the whole country.

"That bastard ….. Okay, alright report if anything else happens."

He heard the click of the phone and his aunt irritated sigh. Harry and the twin's eyes were on Kallisto as she gave instructions to the driver to speed up.

"Auntie, what happened?"

Harry asked his aunt, Kallisto was sitting in the passenger side of the chaffered car. Despite the slight feelings of anger she was feeling, Kallisto's heart swelled with happiness and pride when Harry had called her Auntie, she had waited thirteen years to hear the words, however know wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts no matter how happy they were.

"It would be better to discussed this once we get to the house."

The tone in her voice told them that there would be no room for discussion; she didn't want them to know the extent of the headmaster cruelty just yet. That man was planning to kill Hermione's parents in order to claim guardianship of her. Kallisto saw this as a plan to get Harry back. It would be a cold day in hell that she would let them go back to that bastard of a man.

Before Harry knew it the car had come to a halt. He along with the twins had fallen asleep, Hermione had shaken him awake. The first thing he saw was a beach the next was a huge mansion that seemed a little out of place. It was a gothic styled mansion made of pale bricks. It sat on top of a hill, overlooking a strangely abandon beach.

"Guys we are here, let me welcome you to Three Cliff Bay, Wales."

Kallisto had led them up the grassy hill. Everything near the mansion seemed empty, as if no one had been there in years.

"This mansion had been here since the creation of Reis Mistic, it was built by Drake Eaton, the father of Reis Mistic, for the reason to bring all magical cultures together."

Kallisto had explained to the teens has they made their way to the entrance of the mansion. As she came to the big bronze doors they swung open as if waiting for them. The inside was beautiful, marble floors and beige and warm brown walls greeted them along with two lines of maids and butlers. There was one maid that seemed to be irritated. She was older than Kallisto. She wore her silver hair in a bun and had a pair of fashionable sliver glasses. Her outfit was different from the standard maid outfit. She wore a ruffled white blouse and black slacks with matching shoes.

"Lady Kallisto those two are up to it again, Miss Nasrin tried to experiment on one of the maids and Miss Galaxia is blowing things up."

Her heavy French accent was interrupted by a loud explosion and noises that sounded like gun shot.

Harry didn't know what to think should he be scared or what. A girl, about their age or older, came down one of the winding staircases that were in the entrance hallway. She was covered in shoot and oil. Her attire seemed to clash with the rest of the mansion. A regular t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Her hat hid her hair.

"Well that didn't go as planned."

She joked as she made her way to the group. She took her basketball cap off, shaking free her wavy, long, weirdly two toned colored hair. It was a sunset orange color from her scalp to the mid section of her back, then it seem to become a yellow blonde from mid back to her behind. She was slender, tall and tan, her eyes were bluish grey. All in all she was really pretty despite her current look.

"Galaxia, what did destroy this time?"

Kallisto had asked slightly amused. Noticing the confused looked on Harry and Hermione faces , Kallisto decided that they should meet one of the newest members of Reis Mistic.

"Harry, Hermione this is Galaxia Ployxena one of the younger members of Reis Mistic, Galaxia these are the new recruits I was telling you about."

Galaxia eyes landed on Harry and Hermione, she walked up to them and shook Harry's hand.

"I'm Galaxia, and no Kallisto I didn't destroy anything, it's just…. My experiment didn't go as planned."

The girl was pulled away from Harry by the older maid who started to wipe her face with her handkerchief.

"Miss Galaxia it is bad manners to come greet guest with your appearance." 

The elderly maid calmly explained to the younger girl while she tried to fight her way out her grip, unsuccessfully.

Harry could feel the closeness between the two as if they were mother and daughter rather that master and servant. The maid had finally let Galaxia go after she got all the oil and grime off her face.

"Cerise, Where are the others?"

Kallisto asked the senior maid

"They are in the Conference room, waiting your arrival my lady, all except the Panther she said she shall be late."

Kallisto nodded to Cerise and started to walk down the opposite hall way from where Harry and the others were.

"Cerise take them out back there are more people they should met, Galaxia get Nasrin down here to met Harry and Hermione."

Kallisto yelled as she turned the corner disappearing. Cerise told Harry and Hermione to follow her while the Weasley twins went with Galaxia. Harry noticed that Fred and Galaxia were holding hands as they left.

They had followed Cerise outback, to the most gorgeous garden they had ever seen. Luxuriant plants, muggle and magical had adorn the garden along with a beautiful view of the beach.

"I believe that garden has never looked so magnificent, since he started to tend it."

Cerise commented as she led down the stone path to a table to sit down.

"Who's he?"

Hermione had asked Cerise, it had been the first time she spoke since they left her house. Harry knew that Hermione was having a harder time with this whole situation thing he was. He knew that she had grown up to be a very trusting and loyal person. So this whole thing must have shaken her to her core.

"Harry? Hermione?"

A familiar voice called out to them. They both turned around and looked at who called them. To say they were shock was an understatement.

"Neville?" 

They turned to see their classmate and fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom holding what looked to be a pot of belladonna. They were both shocked and overjoyed to see Neville.

"Wow, well it makes sense that you two would be recruited into Reis Mistic I still don't know they would recruit someone like me."

Harry was about to comment on Neville lack of confidence when another girl came into the courtyard. She looked similar to Kallisto only with golden blonde hair that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She wrapped her arms around Neville neck, almost in a loving embrace.

"Neville how many times do I have to tell you, you are a very valuable wizard to our cause, we are very fortunate to have you here."

The older girl scolded Neville gently before noticing Harry and Hermione. She let go of Neville and addressed Harry.

"Harry, Hermione…Um…This is Nasrin Gineton, she's Miss Kallisto's daughter."

Harry and Nasrin stared at each other until Nasrin smiled at him.

"I don't bite dear cousin, I'm sorry we couldn't meet until now."

She had let go of a blushing Neville and hugged Harry. Harry who wasn't used close contact with people had involuntary flinched as Nasrin wrapped her arms around him. Nasrin had let him go and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and Harry was wondering what he had did to upset her.

"You never had a hug before?"

It wasn't a question but a statement. Nasrin had heard from her mother what type of people her cousin's aunt and uncle. She wanted to kill them. She didn't care if that woman was Lily potter's sister or her mother's ex-best friend; they were horrible and didn't deserve the mercy that her mother had granted them.

"I was hugged once… by Hermione"

Harry said looking embarrassed. He still remember the warm feeling he felt when Hermione leaped into his arms after she had been released from the hospital wing.

It seemed only when Harry mentioned Hermione's name that Nasrin had noticed the poor girl sitting next to Harry.

Nasrin face turned slightly pink in embarrassment. She didn't mean to ignore Hermione, but she had been so quiet that it was easy to over look her.

"I'm sorry, I was being rude and didn't notice you, I'm Nasrin Gineton."

This surprised Hermione; she didn't realize that she was being ignored as she was in a world of her own.

"You don't have to apologize, I wasn't paying attention either."

Both girls looked at each other for a minute, and then started to laugh at each other.

"It looks like everyone is having a good time, let us join."

Three more girls had come over to the group. One of the girls Harry and Hermione both knew as one of the Patil sisters, both the other two were people they had never met.

"My dear cousin, Hermione, these are Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, and Daphne Greengrass, they like you and Neville are rookie recruits.

The blonde hair girl walked over with a dreamy smile.

"Hello Harry and Hermione, the Nargles told me all about you, I'm Luna Lovegood upcoming 3rd year Ravenclaw."

Luna looked like she was in a world all her own. The next girl, a pretty dark haired girl with a proud look on her face stood to the right of Luna.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, and before we get introduction underway I would like to apologize for the Slytherin house, most of them are inbreed idiots but a small few aren't bad."

Hermione looked her over. She hadn't heard that much of Daphne Greengrass, the proclaimed "Ice Queen" of Slytherin. She held herself with pride, Hermione could sense her confidence

"If those few are like you then I accept your apology, "

Harry shook her hand and Hermione nodded at her as she move aside to let Padma Patil introduced herself.

Harry had just noticed something about Padma that set her apart from her twins. Padma's eyes seemed to have a bit of yellow in them.

Harry found out that Padma was totally different from her sister. She was shyer than Parvati also she was more studious than her sister. It seemed that she and Hermione hit it off really well. That he was glad for.

Galaxia and the twins had found them just as they had finished introductions.

"Now let's meet the elders, they are the six high ranking people that give advice to the Master or Mistress."

Nasrin had walked ahead of them as did Galaxia. The twins hung back with Harry and the others and led them back threw the house and to a big conference room. A group of people sat around a long table, them seemed to be discussing something as they were all huddled together. They were all dressed in muggle clothing.

At the head of the table was Kallisto and to her right was Nasrin and Galaxia and to her left was another woman whom seemed to be reading something off to her. Harry saw that there was one spot that was empty.

"Nephew, all of you welcome to Reis Mistic, I am the Mistress of Reis Mistic Kallisto Gineton, normally we would have had an introductory party but things are moving faster than expected."

"Your headmaster found out that Harry was no longer at private drive, and immediately started to search for him, he also noticed that Hermione wasn't at her home so he put two and two together."

"He wanted to claim guardianship of Hermione and to do so he tried to kill her Parents."

Hermione eyes widen she stood there frozen in shock. She held her head in her hands.

"M..,m…my parents?"

"Don't be alarmed, we were able to get to them before they were harmed. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Hermione's body began to shake with relief. She had fallen to the floor in respite.

"Now, it will not take long for Dumbledore to realize that each of you are gone especially you two Fred and George no doubt that your mother has informed Dumbledore of you leaving home."

"Now Next week we will start training, since today is Wednesday we will use the rest of this week to get to know everyone and to get everything in order now I'll dismiss you all for now except Harry and Hermione."

Everyone had left the conference hall until it was just Hermione, Harry, and Kallisto.

"Hermione your father is in the hall waiting for you, however your mother refused to come, she was claiming she didn't have a daughter anymore."

Kallisto voice was laced with sadness but held a hit of anger. Hermione had small sad smile as if it was something inventible. A strong magical energy filled the room. Anger and rage filled the magical energy.

"Why…why would she say something like that about Hermione?"

Things in the room started to break. Harry's eyes had turned a lighter color green, his expression was murderous.

"Harry, please calm down!"

Hermione hugged Harry squeezing him tight. Her eyes were wet with tears. Kallisto looked on. She

"It's alright please, calm down."

Harry calmed down bit. He hugged Hermione back tenderly.

"It isn't fair"

he whispered into her ear as tears started to fall down his cheek. He didn't know why he was crying, was it because Hermione was crying. Was it because the person that he considered the most important was in pain?

"It will be alright I still have you, Kallisto and my dad… I don't need her…I never needed her."

Hermione had let Harry go, and wiped her eyes.

"Beside I think that daddy is in a hard spot, he really loved her."

Harry nodded as he took her hand in his.

"Now, Dumbledore will try to find you, however two things will stop him from ever succeeding, one is the powerful fidelius charm that was place on this location and two will be that information that is given to him will be false."

Kallisto explained to the teenagers as she sat down. She pulled out some documents that appeared to have her signature on it.

"We have an insider in Hogwarts that keeps tabs on Dumbledore at all times, actually it someone that you know very well."

"during the that you are here that person will keep him away from us, and protect you when you go back to Hogwarts, in the meantime Hermione your father is waiting for you I suggest that you introduce him to Harry."

With that Hermione dragged Harry to meet her father.

Kallisto sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. But she knew they had what it took to overcome the obstacles that were in the way. She would mold them, help them to become strong they would crush Dumbledore, Voldermort and any other who stood in there way.

She really pitted their enemies…..

Dear readers

Here's Coup de grace chapter two….. I'm working on a pokemon harry potter crossover (yes I've been a pokemon fan since 1998 lol) it will be base on iEspeon's Brilliant Creatures pokemon/ harry potter fan fic. If you haven't read it go read it it's worth it.

Love Reiajade


End file.
